Cats and Lunatics
by Last Suicide
Summary: oneshots set around two ocs
1. intro

Psycho was not sane, that was obvious. He was untrustworthy, often attacking creatures on his own side, along with his enemies. Few could work safely with him, or were willing to. Even if his fear of heights prevented him from accessing some areas and he had limited use of his arms, he was still dangerous, armed with spiked balls, sharp teeth and metal clad feet.  
Schrödinger, you could say, was the exact opposite of Psycho. He wasn't made for battle, instead being focused around stealth. While he did have a weapon in the form of semi-sharp claws, his abilities were centred on getting him into places no other nightmare could get into, behind locked doors and past barricades.  
Schrödinger was often paired with Psycho, a mixture of force and espionage, without fear of any lasting damage on Schrödinger; he could not be killed until his existence was completely unknown, even to himself.  
A friendship formed between the two, one that was as fragile as Psycho's state of mind and Schrödinger's long worn patience.

* * *

**This will be a series of oneshots written with The Cloud (cloud-ninja on deviantart) set around her oc Schrodinger and our joint oc Psycho. I'll be writing for Psycho and she'll be writing for Schro and proofreading/fixing up my grammer.**


	2. Butterfly

"Butterflies are beautiful things, don't you think Psycho?"  
Psycho looked at Schrödinger, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. "Schrö, they're pathetic. If I was to catch one, I bet I could squash it into mush before it could even fight back. I bet it wouldn't even try to fight back." Psycho laughed loudly to himself "Of course I can't even catch one." He wiggled his straitjacket bound arms, his laughter turning into giggles "I'm all tied up."  
Schrödinger turned to Psycho and smiled at him gently, tucking a strand of white hair behind one equally white cat ear. "I like them because they are delicate, they will never have to live like I have. They don't have to live after they have been torn to shreds." Schrödinger flicked one of his tails in annoyance as Psycho's giggling escalated, the flame floating at the end flickering from the movement. "Are you expecting me to take pity on you and release you from your bindings? If I remember correctly the last one that did that had to be pieced back together from what little they could find of him."  
Psycho flopped backwards, groaning loudly "C'mon Schrö, we're friendy friends. I wouldn't do anything like that to you." Psycho pouted in Schrödinger's direction, trying his hardest to look innocent and deeply hurt "Your lack of faith really hurts too."  
Schrödinger didn't answer Psycho at first, having turned to crouch in front of a small patch of flowers. "It's not that I don't trust you, Psycho, but if I undo the straps and you do turn on me, for whatever reasons, I have to deal with those wounds until I heal and that could take months, maybe even years." He turned his head to flash Psycho a grin, before turning back to what he was doing. "You wouldn't want to feel bad about hurting me, would you?"  
Psycho sighed loudly, trying to raise his arm to cover his face, but failing, as the strap running down his front prevented his arms going up for than a few inches. "I would feel bad and I'd stay by your side like a good boy until all my damage was gone." His voice was sarcastic and he pulled his legs up, until the soles of his boots were flat against the ground "Was that what you wanted to hear? Cause I would be sorry if I hurt you, you're the only one who doesn't have to be forced to spend time with me." His voice rose until he was almost yelling at his friend.  
Schrödinger stood from his crouch and turned back to Psycho, a small butterfly cupped in his clawless hand "Shh, Psycho, or you'll scare it. You don't have to shout at me, I know you would regret hurting me." He walked forward until he was standing in front of Psycho and knelt between Psycho's legs, resting his clawed hand on the insane 'maren's knee "Can you sit up without help?"  
Psycho bit his lip thoughtfully, ignoring the sharp sting of his teeth digging into flesh. He had put himself in a position where he needed his arms to get up and with his straitjacket they were useless, he couldn't shift his position either, because Schrödinger was between his knees. He didn't want to have to get his friend to help him up, that would be awkward and embarrassing. Finally he let out a sigh, he really had no choice "Yeah, I think I need help." He gnashed his teeth "And if you laugh, I'll bit your ears off."  
Schrödinger covered his forming grin with the sleeve of his kimono, twitching his ears to lie against his snowy hair. "But whatever would I do without my precious ears?" He lowered his arm and grasped Psycho by his spiked collar, pulling him into a sitting position. With that done he started working on the strap holding Psycho's bound arms across his chest.  
Psycho blinked his mismatched eyes quickly. Even if Schrödinger had just allowed him this slight movement of his arms, he could still do more damage than the usual kicks and swings of the balls at the end of his sensors. If he got his arms over Schrö's head he could impale the cat like Nightmaren on one of the spikes on his collar "Eh, Schrö, what are you doing?"  
Schrödinger smiled widely and stroked his claws across his friend's cheek, holding up the hand cupping the butterfly. "I caught one for you. You may kill it, but I wanted to share something I enjoy with you" Schrödinger let the butterfly crawl onto Psycho's bound arms. "Just try not to make too much of a mess, okay?"  
Psycho raised his arms until the butterfly was level with his eyes. "You're trusting me, Schrö?" He shifted his gaze to Schrödinger "You said you like these things, wouldn't it hurt to see me kill one?"  
Schrödinger let his hands drop onto Psycho's knees and began tracing invisible patterns over a buckle with one claw. "I do trust you, even if I am a little cautious. You are probably the only person I do trust." He flicked his tails in front of him, using the bright jewel and flickering flame as a reason to look away from his friend "It would hurt to see you kill it, but I'm used to being hurt. I _am_ useless and unimportant." He flicked his eyes up to look at Psycho quickly before focusing on his tails again "Besides, it's only one butterfly."  
Psycho sighed loudly, causing the butterfly to flutter away, and leant forward. He slipped his arms over Schrödinger's head and pulled the cat into a tight hug "You're an idiot, Schrö. I care about you and that's all that matters." He kissed one of Schrödinger's ears "You're just like those butterflies you like. So fragile, without even knowing it." Psycho smiled against the fur of Schrö's ear "I guess butterflies really are beautiful."  
Schrödinger cringed at the sudden hug, before relaxing with a sigh. When Psycho kissed his ear, he smiled. Psycho was right, he was being stupid. No one else's opinion of him mattered; only his friend's. He turned in Psycho's arms and leant heavily against the insane Nightmaren, looking up at the sky to watch the butterfly dart across the sky "See. I told you butterflies were beautiful."


End file.
